1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge type coating film transfer tool, and more particular, to a cartridge type coating film transfer tool, in which a cartridge can be simply dismounted and is readily exchanged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, coating film transfer tools are widely made use of with a view to correction of letters and coating of an adhesive. Among the coating film transfer tools, there exists a cartridge type one, in which a correction tape and  an adhesive tape as used are formed as a cartridge to enable exchange and a construction of which is disclosed in JP-A-2005-34994, etc.
With such cartridge type coating film transfer tool, a member arranged at a trailing end of the coating film transfer tool to slide engages with a cartridge whereby the cartridge does not come off a body when the cartridge is mounted. Therefore, when the cartridge is to be exchanged, the member as sliding is pulled toward the trailing end side to once release engagement between the both members and after the cartridge is exchanged, the slide member is again slid toward a leading end side whereby the both members are caused to engage with each other. Accordingly, such cartridge type coating film transfer tool requires many manipulations for exchange of a cartridge and exchange is complex.